


Revenge

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once someone said “If your bond die, he’ll never really leaves you alone”. <br/>Pharma possessed Ratchet's body and get Revenge on First Aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This someway fic follows this prompt 
> 
> http://greenshimmer.tumblr.com/post/69095380467/ratchet-first-aid-kinkplay-die-a-hero-or-live-long
> 
> Wrote in the 2014, before a lot of events.   
> Published in italian on EFP

Once someone said “If your bond die, he’ll never really leaves you alone”, and in some way, he was right. Even if Pharma had died, Ratchet just felt the pain of the separation, when his ex-lover’s spark definitely shut down, but even thought that, he still felt something, pulsing, in his brain module.

He didn’t understand what it was, and he didn’t really care, he still had so much to do, so much to teach… it was incredible how many autobots could get hurt in just one day, even thought there was who thought that from a scratch you could lose enough energon to die. 

The worst moments were the ones just before recharge, just before off lining the optics, to fall in such weird dreams, that he didn’t any memory of, in the morning. Usually there was past memories, but recently they was populated from a known voice.   
Ratchet knew that inside his spark, First Aid was still angry with him. The new CMO hardly accepted Ambulon’s death, especially how absurd it happened, and Ratchet was kinda disappointed from this. Well, he believed so. Everybody knew how time was spent in Delphi, during that long calm cycles, even though anybody confirmed nothing.   
Days went along, the ship was going, and the voices inside Ratchet mind pointed to different things, all of them terrible, but the old medic was going forward without paying any attention. The tiredness, that was just the tiredness accumulated in years of battles and work, that putted down ideas, fast and dart, and sometime he had to stop and reflecting about was real and what was not.   
He didn’t know, when he united his spark with Pharma’s, a part of his ill processor was chained at his, and after his death, it had woke up. And was trying to obtain control of the body of his old lover.   
Their connection came even from before the war, when they were young and thought the love could repair anything. The met, they fall in love, and bounded. Then they separated, and tried to live their lives… until that fatal moment. 

One thing Pharma absolutely wanted was the revenge on who killed him. He wanted revenge on First Aid in the cruelest and the most underhand way. And he also knew how to get it. Soon or later, he could control the body of Ratchet, and then nobot could stop his plans.   
First Aid, unknown of this, but the more frequent pauses of Ratchet from the work gave him to think, was trying to keep his head up with the mechs who hurt themselves just to gain his attention. But his extreme professionalism gave really a little psace for something apart the relationship medic-patient. Besides, he just couldn’t stop to think about Ambulon.   
In his recharges he could see him again, he could see his death, but there was no time to the feelings. He wouldn’t never forget him, that’s it.   
Since trying to get possession of the body of Ratchet wasn’t working, Pharma thought about to put in him some particular ideas. Alter his emotions. And in a little time, the old CMO started to notice his colleague not just for his work. 

His cute frame, the care, his sweetness in consoling who wasn’t ok, his past as a nurse was ringing a bell, noticed Ratchet in First Aid. How he noticed his hips, and he found himself on day-dreaming about the color of his spike or how much his valve could be tight, but then he woke up, and blamed the stress and the fact there was a long time since the last he interfaced, with all the things about war, the departure, the wanting to find a successor, and usually who was bonded interfaced only with the partner. Apart for Pharma, maybe.   
Anyway, he just couldn’t get distracted in such a way. He had to keep focused on his work and follow the example of Aid, that never broke down, and practically never had relation out the work.   
But dreams continued, Pharma’s influx in his brain module was every day stronger, and he felt that he should hurt him, but he didn’t want, so he had to make him believe he was on his side… and arrived the miracle in a day that nobot was hurt and occupied the infirmary, first aid was going out to bring some energon, and Ratchet stretch an arm, stopping him. Without saying anything. 

Aid was surprised from that gesture, but he didn’t had the time to get surprised too much. 

“You know… I always thought you were… attracting.”  
That voice… that wasn’t Ratchet’s voice. Low, so low… first Aid vents kicked in immediately, to help him regulate the breath, because of the anxiety.   
“Ratchet? I don’t think it’s funny imitate…” He hadn’t the time to terminate the sentence that he was pushed against one of the medical berth, the sharp lips of Ratchet (?) tickling the sensitive cables of the neck.

“Maybe you can pay more attention…” Murmuring that voice, manipulating the frame of the old medic for conducing First Aid arms in the restrictions for the most violent patients. In half of a klik, First Aid found himself tied up to the berth, the frame trembling for anxiety and fear.  
Pharma looked at him tenderly, his very same facial features in the tired face of Ratchet. He always had an incredible mimic, because of the plates of his armor well lubricated, and what he could express always brought great envy on who hadn’t a face. But with Ratchet’s features, that smile, the movements with the eyebrows, made all of the situation more grotesque.   
“You are dead!” Shouted the CMO, shaking the arm in the handcuffs, trying to free himself, but Ratchet/Pharma put his servos on his thighs, widen slightly.

“How I just told you, nurse, you have to pay more attention. If I am dead, I cannot be here, can I?”  
Aid felt a shiver through his nerves, and tried to kick, shake, do something, but the strong hands of the medic were wandering, directed to his panel. The last thing Aid had was yelling for help, but it looked like Pharma anticipated his moves. With a brief gesture, he pulled out some cables from him, and the trying to cry of the medic became some suffocated buzzing.   
The mech before him smiled, caressing lightly the interface panel, noticing it was rigidly fixed, without commands for the manual opening. 

“look at this… you went through chastity since you beloved Ambulon died, nurse?” He caressed him lightly, insisting on the plates of the breast, taking the cables of the neck between his denta, making First Aid shiver, and praying it was just a nightmare.   
Ratchet... what happened to Ratchet? When did Pharma possess him? How that could happen? A thrill of plesure make his spark vibrate, and lubricate a little behind his panel. What was that? How… he did a powerful pleased buzzing, while his panel had opened and the spike depressurized. Pharma smiled, in his trademark smirk, and lowered his servos before putting one into the wet valve… he felt a little resistance, and removed the digit, smiling more.   
“First aid, you surprise me… I didn’t know you still had your seal… both your seals… I thought you and Ambulon just get on… So, I’ll have the honor to take you first.”  
First Aid vents made him panting again, between excitement and fear. He lost for a bit the control of his optics, and made another buzz, when Pharma put again his digits inside of the valve. He teased a bit his anterior nodule, and then pushed inside. 

Against that pressing, the first seal broke down, and Aid let out a great sound of distress and pain. Pharma licked the drops of energon that covered his digits and tiringly getting up the berth.   
He pushed his lips near the audio receptor of Aid, while his panel opened, after millions of year of inactivity.

“I know it hurt… but have no fear… now you’ll feel so much better…” He sibilated with his smooth voice, and he pushed his spike inside the valve lightly dripping of energon of the little medic.   
For long moments the only sounds were the buzzing and cries of Aid and the rhythmic noise of the hits inside of him on the metallic berth.   
Pharma gave himself an hard overload, the body of the old medic didn’t support strains, and he risked to getting blocked in some strange position. The break of the second seal transformers the CMO in a puddle trembling and dripping energon. Without saying any words, Pharma cleaned him and smiled, again.

“Thank you for the pastime, maybe we can have another one. Anyway, nobody will believe you if you dare to tell…”   
And he let Ratchet go. The last time Aid saw, before his processor shut down for the tension, were the hands, those red hands that shaken him, and his voice that called him.   
Pharma finally got revenge.


End file.
